A Whole Lot Of Mindless Dribble
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: Pointless.. My Theory on how the world became... its started with stick figures and a bored god. i was high ok. R&R plz!! My first fic... actually this really happened... DBZ gets me high.. dont ask.. if u want more detail in this 'story line' say so in R


Ok here goes my first fic….. this actually happened so writers block wasn't a problem…. Only my short term memory… but that's ok… I handed this into my English teacher and she was totally confused… I kind of totally f*** up the whole thing with Saiyans and stuff and it's a pretty bad fic but ill get over it… Flamez are welcome. Also I know this looks boring because there's no talking in it or anything and its just Disclaimer- None of the Japanese cartoons in this storyline belong to me. Except of course for dad, Kristen and Jack (not that they're Japanese or cartoons… but that's not the point). They are all mine. Copyright people! 

**Warning****-**This story is a load of bull. Has been known to fry and squish up brains if contact with eyes. You HAVE been warned.

**Legal Note-** Kris is not blamable for any brain damage caused to readers by this useless piece of cra…I mean work.

Remember you can still get out of reading this its not too late save yourselves! No? OK. But it's your funeral…………………………………………..The option is still open to any if you want to get out. You sure? OK! OK! No need for rude gestures. Here we go!

**Whole Lot Of Mindless Dribble**

By AnimeKris

One day a girl named Kristen and her little brother Jack were watching TV. Dragon Ball Z had just finished and Kristen was on a high so she and Jack decided to wake their dad up. Walking loudly into the room and flicking the light on they woke up dad. The dog had jumped up on the bed to help us annoy him. In a couple of minutes dad was lying on the bed with his right arm out to the side of him and his eyes closed, Kristen was lying next to him with his arm under her neck keeping him in place and Jack was laying on the pillows just above their heads. An idea rang into Kristen's head and she started to tell the story of how the world started, only stopping when Jack would interrupt and she would hit him painfully in the gut with her head. 

 "Once upon a time there was a God. One day he was very bored and decided to create a world with little creatures that he could change at will. It was just a plain white planet with white houses and white people.  In fact they were so plain they were just stick figures. One big problem with this is that you couldn't tell one person from the other. It was quite impossible. God got bored again and decided to give people colour, faces, hairdos and voices and he even made them 3-D. There was one girl who had a hairstyle, which was very weird. One particularly big jerk called her a 'Meatball Head'. She was very annoyed at this and started to yell at him. But it wasn't much of a show voice aren't much use with out different levels, colours aren't any good when you can't change from a light pink to flaming red in two seconds flat and faces are pointless without expression. God decided to change all that and people could look different depending on how they were feeling. There was: Happy, sad, angry, surprised, shocked, lonely, shaken or they could mix them up. Now, for those of you who don't know there was an 'evil society' thing going on and evil people would try to take over the world :: sigh :: and princess. Of course these two people were in the middle of things. 'Meatball Head' and the 'conceited jerk' ended up falling in love and were Neo- King and Queen of crystal Tokyo (go figure). They had a lot of children. To continue my story I must tell you their names, sorry. There was: Usagi, Mamoru, Justin, Travis, Henry, Legolas, Rini, Li and Andrew. While this was happening a girl named Amy, who was associated with 'Meatball Head' and her husband, Greg, had a child of their own called Sakura. Now everything was peachy, happy, great fantastic until… the evil people decided to attack the world. Evil people tended to do that in those days. Bummer, huh? 

Unfortunately the people who saved the world last time were too old, around twenty-six thousand to be slightly more correct. So it was up to the kids. But the only ones with the guts to take them on were Li and Sakura. Evil cards called Plow Cards were using there magic to try the 'lets take over the world' ploy again. After weeks of magic using waving funny sticks and swords around, chanting magic thingies  and yelling at each other a lot Sakura and Li were able to save the world. Go them! Now, finally they grew up and realized their feelings for each other and they got married and had a child named Bardock. 

After a couple of years of marriage they worked out they were a totally miss-matched couple and were better off by themselves. Poor Bardock was sent to the orphanage to suffer the same fate as the 'conceited jerk' back there. our poor little jerk raised himself, having been put in and orphanage and never wanted. But he was able to get over it. by this time God was getting very bored with his world and decided only to change one thing. He gave the people muscles instead of magic. Our good old Bardock was the first to have the ridiculously large but very cool muscles. Of course he got all the girls and one of them, he couldn't remember which one, had a son and named him Goku. He was very muscley by the age of six. One again the evil people struck trying the 'lets take of the world' scheme, again (they weren't very imaginative with their evil plots). Goku, being really strong was able to defeat them a heap of times in his lifetime, with the help of his sons, Gohan and Goten, not-so-friendly friend Vegita and a couple of green and pink guys. Eventually they were able to defeat the bad people and everyone was happy once again. 

Well, everyone except God. This man gets bored easily. So he gave the people little animals that could fight for them and took away their muscles. His creations were named by the people as Pokemon. A little boy named Ash was the master of them all. His pokemon were the strongest in the world. He could defeat. Anyone after many, many fails, mind you. His top pokemon was one named Pikachu. Cutest thing you ever saw. He could use the computer too. Unfortunately his life changed when he got his finger stuck in the floppy A slot and was sucked inside the computer where he mingled with the digital data and was mutated into a thing that in this day and age is called a Digimon. Digital monsters. He created another world inside the computer, which eventually became a reality. The population of Digimon grew and there were over a million different types. But you can't have good monsters without bad ones. But these ones thought they were being original when they can up with their 'lets take over the world' plan. 

The world was super smart being a computer and all so it grabbed descendants of Ash the master of pokemon and brought them to the Digital world where they joined up with the strongest Digimon and saved the world and who ever doubted them? God then just made everyone normal and did not allow magic ever again. Once again the world was saved and everyone was has been happy to this day and the evil people will never be seen again." By this time dad had fallen asleep and I had hurt Jack about twenty times and my head hurt. 

The End 

A/N: If you bothered to read this fic… THANK YOU!!! Hey! Does anyone want to know the really sad thing about this fic? It really happened. I really told that story but that was me one a minor high… only my friends know my major highs… God those highs are fun.. but I always get a headache from yelling too much… 

Anyway peeps see-ya later!

AnimeKris signing out… 


End file.
